oh_pifandomcom-20200214-history
Mother
Mother is a cyborg kaiju created by CompanionNardole. Mother is a robotic creature created with the function of destroying worlds. She is able to produce giant bodies that she can use to destroy anything she pleases and fight attacking opponents. Appearance Mother shares the same dark blue colour scheme as Son does. Her body is divided into two parts. Her lower body is much darker in colour and consists of three pillars attached to each other with six strong flailing wires. There is a green pod in the middle pillar that Mother can use to create Son. Before it was revealed that Mother was a weapon of war, it was assumed that this was the entry door to Son's supposed spaceship. Her upper body, while still dark in colour, is a much lighter blue. She has seven red eyes that can all function as torches. It is designed with a somewhat feminine look. The body Mother created using the imagination and harvested life force of the children that Son killed had a very evil look to it. It had many sharp limbs protruding from it and was generally very disfigured. It had two gigantic arms and two much smaller ones. It had a gigantic mouth lined with very sharp teeth. The body moved around using four spider-like legs. Above the mouth was six glowing stripes that functioned as additional eyes for Mother to use. History Traveling through space on her mission to conquer worlds, Mother became low on power and slipped through the space crack, bringing her close to Earth. She fell down to Earth and landed on a remote island, soon being hidden away by a cave that formed over time. Over the years, she continued to lose power and went unnoticed. She finally lost all of her power in 2016, initiating her pod to create a new Son. This Son found it's way to Ganithrum and began to kill innocent people in an attempt to gather more life force energy that it could feed to Mother. It specifically targeted children as their life forces were more fresh and because they were the most imaginative types of humans, something that proved useful when Mother later created her new hellish body. Son eventually finished his mission and successfully returned to Mother, terminating himself and giving her the life force energy that he had collected. Mother formed a new body and chose the Earth as her next world to conquer and destroy. She rose from her cave and made her way to Ganithrum, the closest location. She began destroying as much as possible in an attempt to wipe out all life and civilisation there was. She proved to be incredibly powerful as even Oh Pi could barely injure her. However, it was soon discovered that the pod she used to create Son was her weak spot. Oh Pi's attacks couldn't physically injure this weak spot so he did the next best thing and flew directly into it, offering his life energy to Mother. It was too much for Mother to handle and she exploded, forcing her newly formed body to disintegrate. Abilities * Torches: Mother can use her seven eyes as torches to illuminate dark areas around her. * Eye Beams: Mother can fire multiple scorching beams from her seven eyes. * Son Creation: Mother can create a new Son using the green pod located on her middle pillar. This pod can also be used by Son to terminate himself and feed all stolen life forces to Mother. * Strength: The body that Mother created is incredibly strong and is resistant to most attacks, making Mother invincible. Her only weak spot is the green pod located on her middle pillar. * Heat Beam: Mother's body can fire a dangerous heat beam from it's mouth that causes explosions in the areas that are touched by it. Gallery Mother Full Image.png|Full version of Infobox image Trivia * Mother is the tallest enemy Oh Pi has ever battled, being so tall that she surpasses the clouds. Do you like Mother? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Oh Pi Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju